A Miser's Birthday
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: August 15th and it's Kakuzu's birthday! What's going through his mind today and will he get presents from his lovers? Read and enjoy! LEMON/YAOI Cast: kakuzu,hidan,oc


He stretched with a groan from exhaustion, just getting back from the mission he was assigned to. _Such a tedious mission with no bounty either. _

Kakuzu was aggravated to say the least from not gaining any money on his mission and glanced over at the calendar, instantly noticing the date of today.

He grunted, "Hmph, today's my birthday." He never really cared about his birthdays, nothing ever really happened on those days except a reminder he was much older. It sickened him sometimes of his age, even though he didn't feel or look like an elderly man.

_Too many damn birthdays that are supposed to be joyful occasions. _Only these last few were special because of his lover Hidan. Then came Olivia a few years later. He smirked, _hard to believe it took me at least ninety years to even find a lover, let alone two. _

He sighed, actually a little smug that he was lucky enough to get two young sexy lovers.

Hidan, with his unique amethyst eyes, neatly slicked back silver/white hair, body so taught and fit (not small and lithe, just the right size for him), his insolence yet bold attitude, and that damn smirk he always had.

Then there was Olivia, a surprise to him that he never imagined he'd go for…or her for him for that matter.

Her petite body with curves that filled out the right places, not heavy busted but not small either (just the right size of 34/36C), not too skinny and yet not fit (had some meat on her bones so to speak and he liked that). He could grip the soft skin all he wanted.

Her loving/sweet nature, innocent sapphire eyes, the shoulder length soft hair that had a slight wave to it, now that she let it grow out just for him.

He chuckled and grabbed a drink. _She loathed growing it out and did look silly at first but now it's manageable and looks quite nice. At least she can get help from Itachi and Deidara on how to properly fix it._

He took a swig and walked towards his bedroom to count his money. _One thing I'm thankful for in my once miserable and long life. I have two lovers to keep me company now and they both are immortal so I'll never lose them. I'll still protect them none the less, you never know. _

He furrowed his brows as he arrived at his door. _Strange, I haven't seen them at all today._ He walked into his room and turned on the light, going wide eyed and dropping his drink from what he saw on his bed.

Olivia was stretched out on her side, propping her upper half up with her elbow and the free arm draped lazily along her hip. His hearts were beating rapidly and almost clutched his chest in shock.

She was wearing that beyond sexy outfit from when she and Tobi got kidnapped.

All clad in black wearing a crop top with ruffle edge detail that tied in the front, showing a lot of cleavage but nothing more. A venice garterbelt with a super-sexy lace-up back, lavishly adorned with rhinestone garter attached to see-thru stockings; then topping the attire off with stiletto heels.

The only difference this time is she had a new choke collar with a blue charm dangling from it and….no thong underneath; completely nude underneath aside from the see-thru material barely covering it.

_Damn._ The gloves were missing too but he didn't care, he already had a restrained erection begging to be released. Then he noticed something else…._no she didn't!_ There were some money bills in the hem of the garter, top, and even the stockings.

_My lover covered in money, with both belonging to me = fantasy come true!_

"Oh Kuzu~" He shifted his gaze to the left and there was Hidan…another dream comes to reality.

Oh did that sexy priest look hot! Wearing a sleek, leather, and seductive cyclops jock that looked like it was perfectly molded to his skin, and the erection standing proudly for much needed attention. Also, with a few bills tucked away as well.

Kakuzu was in heaven!

Hidan and Olivia both got up, swaying their hips with the miser trying to restrain himself. He knew they had something in mind for him but he wanted to attack, fuck, and devour them!

The both stripped him of his clothes before making him sit in his office chair in the middle of the room. He gripped the chair handles for dear life to keep his hands from wandering.

Olivia went behind him and began massing his aching shoulders, "Mmmm, Kakuzu. You're so tense." It felt so nice with those small delicate hands rubbing his sore muscles and it was even better when she added some warming, massage oil.

Hidan smirked and sat between his legs, "Poor old man, had a tough day?" Kakuzu merely nodded with a groan but then growled when the priest teased his length with his mouth.

The jashinist bobbed up and down slowly, circling his tongue around the head while only sucking softly. _They should do this more often when I come home in this state._

Kakuzu couldn't believe the sounds that were already coming out of his mouth. Low moans and grunts, he almost sounded needy. Well, he was so he guessed it didn't matter.

The miser ran his fingers through the neatly fixed hair, his hips bucking up more often than he could control, especially with his small lover nibbling and suckling his earlobe from behind.

"Da…Damn it." He pushed and pulled on Hidan's head, urging him to go faster which thankfully he did.

Olivia came to his side, not stopping her tender massaging, and kissed him firmly, sucking on his lower lip to coax his mouth open. He didn't need to be told twice he wanted to taste her, using his free hand to place on the back of her neck to deepen it.

He groaned loudly as he reached his climax, shuddering and bucking his hips, listening and watching the naughty priest swallow it all and lick any access off his member.

Olivia pulled away from the kiss and withdrew her hands purring. "We have more in store for you Kuzu." He growled under his breath and once again let them guide him to the bed, making him lie down on his back.

The both handcuffed him to the bed with Hidan chuckling, "It's chakra incased metal so you can't fucking break loose or use your fucking threads to cheat."

Kakuzu snorted but watched with a smug grin as Olivia straddled him, leaning down to attack his neck and shoulders with bites, nibbles, and sucks.

Hidan purred happily and lubed up his fingers with the bottle of lube he had hidden. He feathered his touches along the, again hardened erection that wanted more, downward to his main objective.

Kakuzu instantly snapped his head up and threatened, "Hidan~ don't yo….mph…." Olivia attacked his mouth with her own to silence him as the zealot entered the first digit.

"Relax Kakuzu. You know how this fucking works." The miser tried to protest but his small lover wasn't having that. She stripped off her top and placed the soft breasts directly on his face.

He couldn't help but to lick and suck on a perky nipple and she knew all too well he loved to do it. Nibbling rather too hard when the second probing finger was added, causing her to hiss from the pain.

He made up for it with gentle suckles and let out a low moan when his spot was brushed against. Hidan grinned evilly and hit it harder, making the seme buck his hips up and get louder.

He quickly took his fingers out and attacked the puckered hole with his tongue that was dying to lick something. Kakuzu's breathing hitched, loving yet hating the predicament he's in with his lovers.

He loved to be in control but this was a nice change of pace with his uke lover's dominating him. Olivia couldn't take it anymore and penetrated herself slowly, whimpering softly as she slowly began riding her masculine miser.

Hidan was in the same rut, he was hot, horny, and wanted to fuck his lover….bad! He removed his mouth and coated his length with lube before shoving in rather too quick for Kakuzu's liking.

The banker hissed and tried to focus on Olivia riding him, then giving the nod to Hidan to thrust since he stopped to let him adjust. Kakuzu has only been uke a few times.

"Go faster Olivia." She smiled and rested her hands on both sides of his head to get better leverage and rode him faster as Hidan pounded away to his heart's content, already finding the glory spot.

The miser moaned loudly many times, wanting to hold his lover but the damn cuffs kept him from doing it. Penetrated from both places….it was exquisite.

"Har…harder…" His need to release again was coming closer. "Oh..ah…ka…ku…..kuzu…so good….harder…."

Kakuzu bucked his hips up violently and made Hidan grip his hips tighter doing to same, "F..Fuck…not yet….oh kakuzu….j..jashin…fuck yeah…..yes…."

Hidan moaning a mantra of his name…along with his god of course filled the room as did Olivia's.

Kakuzu bit her neck when she leaned down closer making her cry out from the pain, but he needed to bite something since he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"O..Ol…Olivia…Hi…Hidan….I'm…." He growled like a beast when he came inside his lover, writhing almost violently from the intensity of it.

She whimpered as she collapsed on top of him, Hidan crying out, "KUZU!" as he came henceforth.

All three were exhausted but the miser was beyond ecstatic from the whole thing. Olivia took the cuffs off and he immediately grabbed them both to embrace them.

Olivia smiled, "Happy birthday Kakuzu." Hidan smirked, "Enjoy your fucking present?" Kakuzu chuckled, "That's an understatement and I have to admit, you two outdid yourselves this year."

She snuggled closer, "We knew you'd like it." Hidan scowled, "Didn't you want the fucking money?" Kakuzu grinned slyly, "You mean this money?" He held up a wad of bills in both hands and made both his lovers mouths drop.

Hidan jumped up, "When the fuck did you get the cash?!" Olivia checked herself as well, "How did you do that?"

The miser chuckled and used his threads to make them lay back down on him, "I have my ways with what I love most."

Both his lovers frowned but he quickly switched their positions to where he was on top of both of them.

He put the money on his desk and smirked at them, "Like I said, I have my ways with what I love most."

Hidan snorted, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Olivia smiled, "He loves us and is going to coax us into doing what he wants."

The priest scowled but when Kakuzu kissed him and then her, he smirked, "Fucking greedy miser."

He chuckled, "I couldn't' agree with you more, however, it's still my birthday and I want my next present done _my_ way."

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKUZU!**

**Kakuzu: Review for me damn it! It's not everyday you're in your ninety's and look as hot as I do.**

**LOA: HELL YEAH!**


End file.
